A Dream Come True!
by joejonas1996
Summary: The lights, The stage, The mike, The chance to perform their's nothing Sam wants more. But what happenes when he has a chance to live the dream, but there are too many obstacles in front of him? Please r


Hollywood. Los Angeles. It does not get any bigger than this.

The fact that I am on stage with the Gray Brothers is truly unbelievable.

Well not on stage but backstage. But it will be my turn to go on any time now.

See this is the Gray Brothers last performance in their Burnin'up tour. And they had asked me to perform the last song of the performance, 'Burnin'up' with them. The three of them had gotten through with 12 of their songs. It was now the last song.

Shane was speaking to the audience.

"And now, it's time for our last song 'Burnin'up'!"

The crowd went wild.

"To perform with us, I'd like to call a special friend! Sam, come on out!"

The crowd started chorusing my name.

"SAM! SAM! SAM!"

And suddenly despite the confidence, I had before, my knees felt weak. I looked up.

Big mistake.

The lights blinded me. The multi coloured ones shone so hard on my face it burnt. The screaming fans, mostly girls, closest to the stage were holding banners, screaming their lungs out, their hair trampled and t-shirt torn. The backup were talking to themselves. Shane, Nate and Jason were smiling gesturing for me to come down. Slowly nervously, my sneakers making a sort of screeching noise they make when dragged, I made my way to the ramp.

See in the Burnin'up tour, the Gray Brothers' stage had two levels. One somewhat higher and the other one lower with two ramps connecting the two. I looked back and saw Big Rob getting ready for his rap.

Slowly I descended the ramp, the screaming getting louder.

I reached the part where the instruments were kept in the front, and picked a mike.

Shane looked at me and smiled. Then said, "Hit it!"

The music began. Shane sang the first verse.

_I'm hot! You're cold!_

_You go around like you know,_

_Who I am, but you don't!_

_You got me on my toes!_

I got nervous. My part was coming. The audience screamed. It was deafening.

I began singing

_I'm slippin' into the lava!_

_And I'm trying keep from goin' under!_

_Yeah! Baby who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm Burnin'up, Burnin'up for you baby!_

Wow! That was good! I gained my confidence. I wasn't nervous! To hell with nervousness!

I am going to the give the performance of my life!

Shane began the second verse.

_I fell (I fell) so fast (so fast),_

_Can't hold my self back! (Back)_

_High heels (high heels) red dress (red dress)_

_All by yourself gotta catch my breath!_

_I'm slippin' into the lava!_

_And I'm trying keep from goin' under!_

_Yeah! Baby who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm Burnin'up, Burnin'up for you baby!_

_Walk in the room, _

_All I can see is you!_

_Oh! You're staring me down!_

_I know you feel it too!_

The beat got slower.

_I'm slippin' into the lava!_

_And I'm trying keep from goin' under!_

_Yeah! Baby who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm Burnin'up, Burnin'up for you baby!_

The beat regained it's speed.

_I'm slippin' into the lava!_

_And I'm trying keep from goin' under!_

_Yeah! Baby who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm Burnin'up, Burnin'up for you baby!_

Big Rob slid down the ramp and did his rap part. Then the chorus played again.

_I'm slippin' into the lava!_

_And I'm trying keep from goin' under!_

_Yeah! Baby who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm Burnin'up, Burnin'up for you baby!_

I felt the energy as the song got over and Shane addressed the audience.

A fan got on to the stage. She looked familiar ran towards and shouted 'get up!'

No one but me noticed! How strange!

This time another fan, no not a fan, some one older got on the stage. She had a kind friendly look went to me and shook me.

The impact was such that I fell of the stage. I braced for impact. But it never came.

I opened my eyes. I was on my bed excited. Why was I excited? Cause even my dreams knew. Tonight was the Gray Brothers concert.

My FIRST EVER Gray Brothers concert. See living in a small town in the middle of nowhere you barely get to do anything fun. True I wasn't performing and the performance was just a dream. It was still a Gray Brothers concert.


End file.
